


Sexting 2.0

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [12]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4200714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Rizzles preestablecido)<br/>Una Maura excitada y varias fotos mandadas a Jane.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexting 2.0

****

Maura Isles estaba cachonda, diciéndolo rápido y claro.

No era algo que hubiera previsto. Era cierto que había tenido un sueño erótico que la había obligado a tomar medidas ya a primera hora de la mañana, y no, no había sido una ducha fría, había descubierto hacía tiempo que eso era inútil. Lo único que te calma es un buen orgasmo. Pero eso había sido todo, el resto del día había pasado sin ningún acontecimiento relevante. Un par de autopsias y muchos informes después estaba metiéndose en el coche camino a casa.

Entonces Jane le había mandado un mensaje para avisarla que esa noche le sería imposible pasarse, que tenían un nuevo caso bastante enrevesado y probablemente se quedaría hasta bien tarde en la comisaría. Aquello había sido suficiente para frustrar a la ya de por sí necesitada forense. Llevaban una semana sin coincidir entre sus clases en la universidad, conferencias y los asesinatos. Y ya no solo era que Maura echara de menos la confortadora presencia de la morena tanto que siempre despertaba en su lado de la cama, con la cabeza bien hundida en su almohada para captar su aroma a lavanda que comenzaba a desvanecerse; sino que la _necesitaba_. Desde que habían comenzado a salir habían tenido una vida sexual bastante activa, sin importar dónde estuvieran, cuando el cuerpo llamaba, ellas contestaban gustosas.

Así que, sí, echaba de menos el sexo. Eso, y no otra cosa, era lo que la había empujado a abrir una buena botella de vino, cerrar con llave la puerta que comunicaba su casa con la de invitados para que Angela no entrara de improviso y la pillara _in fraganti_ , coger su portátil y sentarse en el sillón con una copa bien llena. Había zapeado por la televisión, un hábito que Jane le había pegado, en busca de una película algo subida de tono que le sirviera como excusa. Pero no había encontrado nada. Era la Ley de Murphy, justo cuando necesitas algo, no lo hay.

Había sido ahí cuando había decidido subir a por su ordenador. Ahora este reposaba en sus piernas, desprendiendo calor, mientras el Google Chrome se abría. La forense reposó los dedos sobre el teclado, sin saber muy bien qué buscar. ¿Le apetecían fotos sugerentes o necesitaba algo más fuerte? Y en caso de querer porno, ¿de qué clase? ¿Hetero o lesbiano? Suspiró, decidiendo que la próxima vez intentaría con más fuerza convencer a Jane para hacer su propia película privada a la que poder recurrir en momentos como ese. Cuando se lo había propuesto, la detective casi había dicho que sí, pero entonces se había acordado de la película de Cameron Diaz que habían ido juntas a ver al cine y se había negado rotundamente.

Llegó a la conclusión de que nada sería suficiente. Lo que ansiaba era sentir las ásperas manos de la morena recorrer su cuerpo, sus labios, su lengua. Solo de imaginárselo, su cuerpo reaccionaba solo de una manera que ni el mejor porno conseguía. Una sonrisa traviesa se extendió por su rostro cuando se le ocurrió algo que quizá la ayudaría.

Terminándose la copa de vino de un trago, la depositó en el fregadero y, de camino a su habitación, cogió su móvil del bolso.

\- R&I –

Jane se repantigó en su silla, estirando al máximo los brazos por encima de su cabeza, gimiendo de placer al sentir su espalda estallar. Se sentía cuadrada después de tantas horas sentada sin moverse.

Se levantó con un suspiro casi inaudible y fue hasta la sala de descanso para ver si había café en la máquina o si le tocaba prepararse uno. Conteniendo las ganas de dar unas palmadas al ver la cafetera a rebosar de café recién hecho, agradeció mentalmente a quién fuera que lo hubiera hecho y se sirvió una taza bien cargadita para mantenerse despierta.

Su mente divagó sola hacia Maura, sola en casa y probablemente enfadada por haberla dejado plantada por ¿quinta?, ¿sexta vez?, en esa semana. Si tan solo supiera que eso tampoco le hacía ninguna gracia a ella. Lo que más ansiaba en ese momento era marcharse y meterse en la cama con la rubia, probablemente descargar algo de frustración en un encuentro apasionado y caliente y luego dormir de un tirón con el menudo cuerpo de su mejor amiga, perdón, su novia, entre sus brazos. Era un plan perfecto pero imposible.

Con un suspiro de resignación, volvió a sentarse en la silla y clavó la mirada en las fotografías colgadas en la pizarra, las mismas que ya se sabía de memoria de tanto observarlas. Una pista, solo pedía una pista para poder irse a casa con la conciencia tranquila, sabiendo que al día siguiente sería llegar e ir a por algo seguro. Pero se le resistía, quizá era que estaba demasiado cansada, quizá era que no lograba concentrarse después de haberse imaginado todo lo que quería hacerle a Maura, quizá era que llevaba demasiado tiempo mirando las evidencias y se había quedado atascada. Si estuviera Korsak ahí le habría dicho que se fuera a casa, tuviera una buena noche de sueño y volviera pronto a la mañana siguiente para verlo todo con ojos nuevos porque, en ese momento, lo único que estaba haciendo era perder tiempo.

Pero Korsak no estaba ahí, se había ido a una cita con su _life coach,_ Kiki. Eso dejaba a Jane sola en el piso de homicidios y, probablemente, una de las pocas que quedaba en el edificio. No habría sido la primera vez en que cerraba la comisaría o que seguía allí cuando comenzaban a llegar los más madrugadores. Por eso mismo se había acostumbrado a mantener siempre un conjunto de repuesto en su taquilla.

De repente su móvil vibró dentro de su funda en su cadera, sobresaltándola. Notando el acelerado palpitar de su corazón, sacudió la cabeza sintiéndose ridícula, y sacó el iPhone, desbloqueando la pantalla. Tenía un WhatsApp nuevo de Maura. Abrió la aplicación y vio que la forense le había mandado una foto. Con un cosquilleo de anticipación, esperó a que se descargara, dejando su mirada pasear vagamente por la sala vacía, sin fijarse en nada concreto. Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en el teléfono, la pantalla se había apagado y le tocó volver a desbloquearlo.

La respiración se le quedó atascada en la garganta, un gemido muriendo ahogado en su boca. Miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo, asegurándose de que nadie lo había visto, aunque estaba sola. Entonces volvió a fijar la vista en la imagen, agrandándola. Se veía el plano abdomen y las piernas desnudas de la forense, quien llevaba su pijama puesto: unos pantaloncitos de seda cortos cortísimos y una camiseta de tirantes que dejaba ver la piel morena de su estómago. Pero eso no era lo que tenía la mirada de la morena atrapada sino la mano que Maura tenía medio metida bajo los pantalones. Justo bajo la foto había un mensaje: _“Pensando en ti”._

 _“Maur, ¿estás loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre mandarme esto?”_ replicó la detective tratando de ignorar lo excitada que se sentía.

_“Para que veas cuánto te echo de menos”._

_“Oh, dios… Yo también a ti, Maur, pero…”_

Otra foto saltó en la conversación y Jane mandó su mensaje sin terminar, su mente perdida. La rubia estaba tumbada en la cama, ahora sin pantalones, y tenía un dedo juguetonamente enganchado en la tira de su tanga, tirando de él hacía abajo pero sin dejar que se viera nada; su labio inferior atrapado entre los dientes.

_“Jane, estoy tan húmeda…”_

La morena tragó saliva a duras penas, sin saber cómo sentarse en la silla porque todas las posturas eran incómodas. Sentía su entrepierna palpitar por mucho que hubiera cruzado las piernas y apretado los muslos.

_“Te necesito”._

Con un gruñido que era una mezcla de frustración y resignación, abrió el cajón de su mesa con tanta brusquedad que temió que saliera disparado y cogió las llaves del coche. Sujetando con fuerza el móvil en una mano y las llaves en la otra, ni se paró a mirar por encima del hombro, simplemente salió corriendo en dirección a las escaleras.

\- R&I –

Maura dio un golpe frustrado al colchón cuando vio que Jane no contestaba a su último mensaje. Esperaba haberla tentado lo suficiente como para haberla hecho venir a su casa y ocuparse de ella, pero parecía que había subestimado el autocontrol de la detective. Conociendo a Jane y su cabezonería, capaz era de estar metida en un baño de la comisaría…

Un sonido en el piso de abajo la alertó y se quedó congelada en medio de su gesto, con la mano apunto de meterla en el cajón para coger el vibrador. Aguzó el oído y escuchó claramente el ruido de la puerta de su casa al cerrarse de golpe. Entonces hubo unos rápidos pasos en las escaleras y Jane irrumpió en su habitación respirando entrecortadamente, su pecho subiendo y bajando con rapidez. La forense se la quedó mirando, demasiado sorprendida para reaccionar.

La detective se quitó el cinturón, dejándolo caer al suelo con la placa, la pistola y el móvil todavía enganchados en él, y se deshizo de su americana, que también fue a parar al suelo. Fue ahí cuando pareció racionalizar lo que Maura estaba a punto de hacer porque negó con la cabeza y apartó las manos de la Doctora antes de cerrar el cajón.

\- Ya no lo vas a necesitar – comentó con voz más ronca de lo normal que causó que la rubia se estremeciera.

Maura salió de su estupor y dio un paso atrás, colgando el pulgar de la tira de su tanga como en la foto que le había mandado a la detective. Se mordió el labio inferior provocativamente. La morena cerró la distancia entre ambas de una zancada y entrelazó un brazo en la cintura de la forense, juntando sus cuerpos bruscamente. Se tumbaron en la cama, Maura apresada bajo Jane, quien se sentó a horcajadas sobre ella y capturó sus muñecas alzándolas por encima de la cabeza de la rubia. Sin que la Doctora supiera de dónde habían salido, sintió el frío metal de las esposas de la detective cerrándose alrededor de sus muñecas con un chasquido. Abrió los ojos como platos, tirando de sus brazos solo para comprobar que estaba atada al cabecero de la cama.

\- Jane… - comenzó a decir.

\- Has sido una chica muy mala, Dra. Isles, – la cortó ella suspendiendo sus labios sobre los de Maura, sus respiraciones entremezclándose. – obstruyendo el trabajo de una agente de la ley con sus fotografías y mensajes provocadores.

Por mucho que su mente gritara a los cuatro vientos que aquello no estaba bien, la forense no podía dejar de sentirse terriblemente excitada, la humedad entre sus piernas creciendo por momentos bajo el peso de Jane. Como si esta le hubiera leído el pensamiento, movió sus caderas circularmente, y Maura cogió aire con brusquedad.

\- Ahora voy a tener que darle su merecido – murmuró la morena antes de apresar los labios de la forense en un apasionado beso.

No tardaron mucho en empezar una lucha de leguas, ambas tratando de conquistar la boca de la otra. Entonces Jane abandonó sus labios por su cuello, donde mordisqueó, sorbió y chupó la piel de Maura a su gusto, deleitándose con los gemidos que la Doctora trataba de contener. De golpe, se levantó de la cama para sorpresa de la rubia, que se la quedó mirando sin saber cómo reaccionar. Tiró de sus muñecas, siseando cuando el metal se hundió dolorosamente en su carne. Observó cómo la detective se deshacía de sus pantalones, botas y calcetines y, por último, tiraba la camiseta por encima de su hombro mientras volvía a saltar encima de la forense.

\- Jane, suéltame, por favor – suplicó Maura sin casi voz.

\- No.

Antes de que la rubia pudiera volver a pedirlo, la detective agarró el bajo de su camiseta de tirantes y tiró de ella hacia arriba, sacándosela por la cabeza y dejándola enredada en torno a sus muñecas. Jane se relamió los labios con la vista de una indefensa Maura desnuda de cintura para arriba. Sin más dilación, se inclinó hacia delante hasta que la tela de su sujetador deportivo rozó la piel del abdomen de la forense y atrapó uno de sus pezones entre sus dientes, mordisqueándolo con suavidad. Maura jadeó y arqueó la espalda en busca de más contacto, deleitándose con la fricción de la mano de la detective en su otro pecho. Jane sabía que no había nada que excitara tanto a la Doctora como que jugaran con sus pezones así que lo hizo concienzudamente, hasta que Maura se sacudió bajo ella, suplicando por su roce en otra zona de su cuerpo.

La detective sonrió traviesamente y se deslizó a lo largo de las fuertes piernas de la rubia, llevándose con ella el tanga de esta. Maura abrió sus piernas y alzó violentamente sus caderas, desesperada por sentir la lengua de Jane donde más la necesitaba. Pronto la morena se había tumbado entre sus piernas y estaba acariciando su sexo tentativamente con un dedo. La Doctora volvió a revolverse pero Jane la apresó bajo su agarre, inmovilizándola. Entonces uno de sus dedos jugueteó con sus pliegues, presionando su clítoris con brevedad antes de volver a su entrada y sumergirse dentro de ella. Jane movió el dedo en el interior de Maura, para deleite de esta.

Pronto ya no solo era un dedo, sino tres, y la forense se sentía tan tensa y llena de placer que temía desmayarse. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, el labio apresado entre los dientes, la espalda arqueada, una mano agarrando las sábanas y la otra un puñado de los alborotados rizos de la detective; notó que estaba cerca. Movió las caderas alocadamente, forzando a Jane a acelerar su ritmo. Una fuerte oleada de placer la hizo gemir sonoramente, y luego llegó otra, y otra, y otra, y entonces todo a su alrededor se volvió negro mientras una bola de fuego estallaba en su bajo abdomen y se extendía a todas sus terminaciones nerviosas. Los temblores recorrieron su cuerpo, sus paredes cerrándose alrededor de los dedos de Jane, que no dejaban de moverse para hacer lo más largo posible el orgasmo de Maura.

Esta se dejó caer de golpe contra el colchón y dejó escapar un profundo suspiro. Cuando la detective salió de su interior, la forense no pudo evitar sentirse vacía y presionó ambos muslos instintivamente, haciendo reír a Jane, un sonido grave y gutural que llenó a Maura de ternura. Hizo tintinear las esposas y la detective asintió, cogiendo la llave de la mesilla y liberando ambas muñecas de la rubia, quien bajó los brazos con un gemido.

Jane se tumbó a su lado, acariciando su mejilla con la yema de los dedos hasta que la forense abrió los ojos, ya recuperada.

\- Nunca vuelvas a hacer eso.

\- ¿El qué? – Preguntó Maura desconcertada - ¿Correrme?

\- Mandarme fotos tuyas prácticamente desnuda.

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque me vuelves loca – susurró la morena contra sus labios – y no puedo controlarme.

Maura sonrió en el beso, volviéndolo más apasionado. Sin encontrar resistencia por parte de Jane, fue su turno de sentarse a horcajadas sobre la detective y pronto su mano estuvo perdida bajo la delicada tela de la ropa interior de Jane.


End file.
